Übersetzung: Picture Perfect (Loten)
by vjcrystalising
Summary: Übersetzung: Der Tod ändert die Menschen nicht wirklich viel, wie ein zukünftiger Schulleiter Hogwarts' herausfindet, wenn er einigen bekannten Gesichtern aus der Vergangenheit vorgestellt wird. OS/Complete.


_Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen der FanFiction „Picture Perfect" im Original von Loten (zu finden hier auf ffnet). Im Original ~4k Wörter._

 **Ü/Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts davon, nicht mal die Story.

 **Ü/Note:** Das hier ist keine "wörtliche" Übersetzung, sondern so frei geschrieben wie es eben sein muss, wenn man nicht die ursprünglichen englischen Formulierungen dahinter noch erraten können soll. Ich habe Lotens Erlaubnis die Story zu übersetzen. Falls euch die Story gefällt, es gibt von Loten auch noch viele andere richtig gute und auch längere FanFictions, teilweise auch bereits übersetzt. Ausführliche Infos dazu findet ihr auf ihrem Profil. Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!

 **PICTURE PERFECT**

 **A/Verpflichtender Disclaimer:** hauptsächlich nicht meins

 **A/Warnungen:** Keine, unüblich für mich.

* * *

 **"Pictures must not be too picturesque."**

 **\- Ralph Waldo Emerson.**

* * *

Zum Stellvertretenden Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ernannt zu werden sollte eigentlich eine Ehre sein. Das hatte sich Jeremiah Townsend, der momentane Inhaber dieser Position, sicherlich seinerzeit gedacht und er hatte die letzten Jahre wirklich genossen. Nachdem er die letzten eineinhalb Schuljahre jedoch damit verbracht hatte zu lernen wie viel Arbeit wirklich auf ihn zukommen wird, wenn seine Direktorin starb, war er nicht mehr ganz so begeistert von der Idee. Er hatte zuvor nie wirklich realisiert gehabt, dass die Stelle, die er letztendlich inne haben würde in der Tat recht kompliziert war und er wartete noch immer darauf zu erfahren, warum sich die Menschen für gewöhnlich nicht allzu sehr um diese rissen. Und einige der Dinge, die er in letzter Zeit über das Schloss erfahren hatte, in dem er nun schon für so viele Jahre gelebt hatte, fand er geradezu verstörend.

Er hatte es schon lange keine realistische Vorstellung mehr davon was er als nächstes noch erfahren würde, also war er, als er die Spiraltreppe zum Büro seiner Vorgesetzten erklomm, vollkommen erwartungslos. Nach all den Jahren in Hogwarts war er sich nicht sicher ob ihn noch viel überraschen könnte.

„Guten Morgen, Direktorin. Worauf darf ich mich heute freuen?"

Die bejahrte Hexe lächelte ihn an. „Heute möchte ich Sie gerne einigen der Portraits der früheren Direktoren und Direktorinnen vorstellen. Die meisten von ihnen lassen nicht viel von sich hören, es sei denn sie werden gebraucht, aber einige der stärkeren Persönlichkeiten nehmen eine… etwas aktivere Rolle ein. Ich warne Sie, sie werden der Fluch Ihrer Existenz werden sobald Sie diesen Job übernehmen."

„Wirklich?"

Ein weiches, tiefes Lachen kam aus einem der Rahmen an der Wand, einem Rahmen, der eine etwas komische Form hatte. Die Quelle des Lachens war ein hagerer Zauberer mit schulterlangem, silbrigen, dunkelgrauem Haar, einer Hakennase und harten dunklen Augen, gekleidet in schwarze Roben; die Direktorin bedachte sein Portrait mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und das ist der Hauptschuldige. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich mit Geschichte auskennen; das ist der berüchtigte Severus Snape."

„Er war Direktor während dem Ende des Zweiten Phönix-Krieges, nicht wahr? Der Todesser-Spion?"

„Ja. Niemand realisierte es seinerzeit, aber genau genommen hat er seine Stelle nie aufgegeben, also erschien bei seinem Tod sein Portrait hier, mit den anderen. Und seitdem sucht er Nachfolger heim."

Er studierte das Portrait und versuchte das etwas verunsichernde Grinsen des Gemäldes zu ignorieren. Die Leinwand war unnatürlich breit und eine andere gemalte Figur saß am anderen Ende des Bildes, eine Frau mit langen, weißen, stellenweise von braunen Strähnen durchzogenen Locken; sie las anscheinend und schien, wie die meisten anderen Gemälde, das Gespräch zu ignorieren. Medaillen hingen von jeder Seite des Rahmens, eine aus einem silber-weißem Metall auf einer grünen Schleife und eine goldene auf einer roten Schleife; er erkannte die Phönix-Medaillen aus seinem Geschichte der Zauberei Unterricht vor vielen Jahren.

„Warum sind diese zwei Gemälde in einem Rahmen?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Seine Arbeitgeberin lächelte schief. „Als Snape die Schule verlassen hatte wurde Minerva McGonagall als seine Nachfolgerin ernannt, obwohl er noch am Leben war", erklärte sie und nickte zu einem Gemälde einer streng aussehenden Hexe, die ihr graues Haar in einem ebenso strengen Knoten gebunden trug, auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie schien zu schlafen in ihrem Rahmen, von dem ebenfalls eine Goldmedaille auf einer roten Schleife hing. „…und Hermine Granger folgte ihr nach, wie Sie sicherlich wissen. Als _sie_ starb erschien ihr Portrait in Snapes Rahmen; es kam heraus, dass die beiden über viele Jahre in einer Beziehung waren – soweit ich weiß überlebte sie ihn nur um zwei oder drei Jahre, wobei mir die genauen Daten entfallen sind, und er war einige Jahrzehnte älter als sie. Es ist das einzige Mal, dass zwei Schulleitungen ein Paar waren, da für gewöhnlich ja einer stirbt, bevor ein neuer ernannt wird und es war bisher anscheinend auch kein Schulleiter in einer Beziehung mit seiner Stellvertreterin, oder andersrum, zumindest in keiner dauerhaften."

Er nickte langsam und beobachtete die zwei Gemälde; die Hexe sah nun hoch und zeigte ihre lächelnden, braunen Augen und sowohl sie als auch Snape folgten der Unterhaltung mit einigem Interesse.

Die Direktorin fuhr fort, „Ich rate Ihnen dazu sich mit Grangers Portrait zu verbünden, wenn sich Ihnen diese Gelegenheit bietet. Sie ist die einzige, die Snape kontrollieren kann und das auch nur wenn Sie sie überreden können, dass sie es sollte. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie das Paar hier gewesen sein muss, als sie noch am Leben waren."

„Danke", antwortete Snape mit einer tiefen, ruhigen Stimme und klang amüsiert; seine schwarzen Augen glänzten vor dunklem Humor und zeigen damit mehr Ausdruck, als ein Gemälde in der Lage sein sollte zu zeigen. Jeremiah hatte nie wirklich ganz verstanden, wie die Gemälde in der magischen Welt wirklich funktionierten.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm? Ich meine, sind die Portraits nicht unter Ihrer Kontrolle?", fragte er versuchsweise.

„Oh, ja, theoretisch schon", antwortete sie. „Wenn man Ihnen direkt anordnet außer Sichtweite zu bleiben oder leise zu sein müssen sie gehorchen. Ich ordne das jedoch nie an. Sie finden immer einen Weg um dich dafür bezahlen zu lassen. Snape ist der schlimmste, aber Granger und ihre Verbündeten sind auch nicht viel besser."

„Portraits können nachtragend sein?"

„Es scheint so; einige davon zumindest. Ich war mir nie ganz sicher wie empfindungsfähig die Gemälde innerhalb Hogwarts' sind oder wie viel ihrer früheren Persönlichkeit zurückbleibt, aber es gibt einige sehr energische Charaktere und starke Persönlichkeiten in diesem Büro und Sie wären verblüfft wie schwer ein Gemälde Ihnen das Leben machen kann wenn sie es drauf anlegen. Man könnte praktisch allen von ihnen anordnen permanent still zu sein, aber so sehr es mir auch weh tut dies zuzugeben, die meisten ihrer Ratschläge sind ziemlich hilfreich und sie verstehen es meisterhaft nützliche Informationen aufzutreiben, über die die Schulleitung ansonsten gar nicht Bescheid wüsste."

Also wievielten gegenüber sollte ich aufpassen?", fragte er; es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen all das als einen Witz oder Übertreibung abzutun, aber ihm gefiel die Art wie Snape süffisant grinste wirklich nicht und Granger sah ein bisschen zu unschuldig aus für eine Hexe, die wirkte als hätte sie sicherlich die hundert schon überschritten gehabt zu der Zeit als ihr Gemälde geschaffen wurde und die anscheinend ein sehr interessantes Leben geführt hatte, soweit er sich an seinen Geschichte der Zauberei Unterricht erinnerte. Er glaubte außerdem auch nicht, dass die meisten der schlummernden Portraits wirklich schliefen – mussten Gemälde überhaupt schlafen?

„Diese zwei sind die Anführer. McGonagall ist fast genauso schlimm, obwohl sie sich genauso oft mit Snape zankt wie sie sich auf seine Seite stellt – ich versuche darauf zu bestehen, dass sie ihre Debatten woanders austragen; ihre Diskussionen können ganz schön hitzig werden manchmal. Ihre Freunde sind ein Paar der viel älteren Portraits, die Sie vermutlich nicht kennen werden, aus einem oder mehreren Jahrhunderten vor den Phönix-Kriegen – Phineas Black und Dilys Derwent."

Sie zeigte auf die jeweiligen Portraits und er betrachtete sie neugierig. Black war ein listig aussehender Zauberer gekleidet in den Slytherin Farben, mit einem Spitzbart und einer geringschätzigen Miene; Derwent war eine beleibte Hexe mit kurzgehaltenen grauen Locken und einem fröhlichen, schelmischen grinsen. Seine Vorgesetzte fuhr fort, „Das Alter ihrer Portraits bedeutet, dass sie nicht ganz so schlimm sind wie die anderen, aber unterschätzen Sie sie trotzdem nicht; sie scheinen sich schon seit Snapes eigener Schulzeit für seine Interessen eingesetzt zu haben und sie scheinen nicht davon abzulassen nur weil er schon lange tot ist."

„Fünf von ihnen sind es dann also?"

„Ja. Die meisten der anderen Portraits scheinen nicht so viel mitzubekommen oder sie haben sich dafür entschieden so zu tun. Jedenfalls werden sie sich vermutlich nicht in ihr tägliches Leben einmischen, es sei denn Sie wollen das. Diese fünf sind die stärksten Persönlichkeiten, wie Sie sehr bald merken werden sobald Sie dieses Büro hier übernommen haben."

„Und drei davon sind aus den Phönix-Kriegen…", sinnierte er. „Was ist mit Albus Dumbledore? Er schien immer den Ruf einer starken Charakters zu haben und es wird viel über ihn geredet in den Büchern die Snape und Granger geschrieben haben."

„Ja", stimmte Grangers Portrait ihm mit ruhiger Stimme zu, die nichts dafür tat um den trockenen Sarkasmus zu verbergen; Snape lächelte nicht mehr, weder unheimlich noch irgendwie anders.

Die Direktorin räusperte sich. „Ja, nun. Sie werden vermutlich nicht viel von Dumbledore sehen. Er selbst kann durchaus gesprächig sein, aber… Nun, die moralischen Hintergründe einiger seiner Entscheidungen werden nicht umsonst immer noch in Geschichte der Zauberei diskutiert. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass es Snapes erste Handlung war, als Portrait, Dumbledores Portrait völlig zu unterdrücken. Das ist sein Rahmen, da drüben hinter dem Schreibtisch, der einzige andere mit einer Phönix-Medaille an der Ecke, aber Sie werden ihn nicht all zu oft sehen. Er ist hier drin nicht sehr beliebt und verbringt die meiste Zeit in seinem anderen Portrait im Ministerium…"

„Wo es ihm noch erlaubt ist sich einzumischen und dazwischen zu pfuschen und wo er keinen Schaden anrichten kann", bemerkte Blacks Portrait hochmütig bevor es die Nase rümpfte und aus seinem Rahmen ging.

„Die Portaits sind eher befangen – es gibt eine Menge persönlicher Geschichten aus der Zeit in der Dumbledore lebte. Er ist meistens gar nicht so schlimm, obwohl er viel Zeit damit verbringt bevormundend zu sein und er macht sich rar sobald einer der anderen ihm das rät. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie die Gemälde kommunizieren, aber diese fünf hier kontrollieren die restlichen sehr stark, einschließlich meiner Vorgänger, die Granger nachgefolgt waren."

„Ist das eine Katze hinter Snape?", fragte er ungläubig; es gab ein Gemälde von jemandes Wolfshund in den Korridoren und der alte Sir Cadogan und sein Pony waren eines der besser bekannten Gemälde, aber es gab keine Tiere in anderen Portraits soweit er sich erinnern konnte und Snape sah nicht aus wie der Typ Mensch der ein Haustier besaß.

„Ja…Niemand konnte das erklären. Er erschien im Hintergrund von Snapes Portrait sobald es auftauchte. Anscheinend war er Grangers Vertrauter als sie jünger war aber er starb lange vor Snape, ganz zu schweigen von ihr."

„Katzen sind unbeständige Tiere", bemerkte Granger als die Katze – ein großer rothaariger Kater mit einer flachen Nase – zu ihrem Ende des Gemäldes schlenderte.

„Das ist keine Erklärung", hielt er dagegen.

„Das ist die einzige Erklärung die wir haben", sagte ihm seine Vorgesetzte. „Wenn Sie nachts in das Büro kommen reflektieren seine Augen das Licht wie die einer lebendigen Katze; beim ersten Mal hat es mich fast zu Tode erschreckt. Ansonsten können Sie ihn ignorieren; Sie werden ihn in überall im Schloss in jedem Gemälde finden, von dem aus er etwas beobachten kann was ihn interessiert. Es sind jedoch sein Herrchen und sein Frauchen dem sie Beachtung schenken müssen."

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

„Nicht wenn Sie gut in Ihrem Beruf sind", verriet ihm Derwent fröhlich aus ihrer Zeichnung heraus.  
„Severus ist vollkommen tolerant wenn er nicht ablehnt was Sie tun."

„Leider hat sie recht", gab die Direktorin mit einem Seufzen zu. „Erinnern Sie sich an Rawlins, den Direktor vor mir? Er kündigte in dem Jahr bevor Sie zu uns kamen."

Er nickte. „Er war nur drei Jahre in diesem Büro gewesen, oder? Der _Prophet_ spekulierte darüber was ihn dazu brachte zu gehen, aber niemand schien es zu wissen."

„Ja. Nun, Sie haben es diesen fünf Portraits zu verdanken. Sie brauchten nur deshalb so lange, weil er ihnen innerhalb des ersten Schuljahres allen verboten hatte im selben Raum mit ihm zu sein."

„Ernsthaft?"

„Er war ein Idiot", merkte Snape an; der Zauberer lehnte nun an der Kante seines Rahmens mit seinen Armen vor der Brust verschränkt, seine dunklen Augen schienen in einer Weise zu glühen, wie es einem einfachen Gemälde nicht möglich sein sollte.

„Und das hast du ihm gesagt, öfters", bemerkte Granger mit einem Lachen in ihrer Stimme bevor sie auf die zwei Personen in der Mitte des Büros hinunterschaute. „Rawlins hatte keine Ahnung von Politik und brachte es fertig innerhalb von sechs Wochen den kompletten Aufsichtsrat gegen sich aufzubringen; er war ein fürchterlicher Chauvinist und tat sein Bestes jedes einzelne weibliche Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums zu ignorieren; und er bestand darauf sich in jede noch so kleine Disziplinar-Angelegenheit einzumischen, die besser den Hauslehrern überlassen worden wäre. Und jede einzelne davon löste er auf eine Art und Weise, dass am Ende des Schuljahrs sich die Schüler gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen. Er mochte die Macht seiner Position und er tat sein Bestes um sicherzugehen, dass niemand auch nur ohne seine Erlaubnis niesen konnte. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher wie er überhaupt an die Stelle gekommen ist."

Er blinzelte zu ihrem Portrait hoch. „Und wie haben es dann fünf Gemälde geschafft ihn dazu zu bringen zu kündigen?", fragte er misstrauisch. Sie lächelte zurück, ihre braunen Augen blitzten und sie wechselte einen Blick mit Snape, der süffisant zurück grinste; keiner der beiden antwortete ihm.

„Ich weiß die Details nicht", erklärte ihm seine Vorgesetzte. „Aber ich weiß, dass die anderen Gemälde im Schloss und die Geister dazu neigen das zu tun, was Snape von ihnen verlangt – hat wohl etwas mit seinem Jahr als Direktor während des Phönixkrieges zu tun, glaube ich – und ich bin sicher, dass das half, aber er war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Ich war die Zauberkunstlehrerin zu der Zeit und ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich weder ihn noch Granger jemals gesehen habe, wie sie sich einmischten; es war hauptsächlich McGonagalls Portrait, dass mit den anderen Kollegiumsmitgliedern über die Dinge geredet hat. Sie haben es geschafft Rawlins Autorität soweit wie möglich zu untergraben und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Wege fanden um ihn unendlich zu schikanieren bis er es nicht mehr aushielt; ich befürchte, dass sie auch die Schüler ermutigt haben sich gegen ihn zu vereinen. Das sind die Gründe weshalb ich Ihnen rate sie sich nicht zu Feinden zu machen, wenn dies möglich sein sollte. Abgesehen davon, eines Tages wird Ihr Portrait sich zu ihnen gesellen und Sie wollen nicht wie Dumbledore enden. Ich glaube er verbringt die meisten seiner Tage damit sich irgendwo in den Gemälden bei dem Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum zu verstecken, wenn er denn überhaupt in der Schule ist."

„Also was kann ich erwarten, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass sie nicht denken, dass ich ein Idiot bin, den man vertreiben muss?", fragte er und sah hoch zu den Portraits. Granger schien nicht mehr zuzuhören, aber Snape lächelte ihn sarkastisch oder eher höhnisch an und lehnte sich wieder an den Rand seines Rahmens.

„Wenn sie einmal davon überzeugt sind, dass Sie wissen, was Sie tun sind sie eigentlich oft ziemlich hilfreich", gab die Direktorin trocken zu. „Sie sind sich oft der Probleme der Schüler bewusst, bevor einer der Lehrer auch nur etwas davon merken könnte und normalerweise schaffen sie es auch Ärger aufzuspüren bevor er beginnt. Ich war nie in der Lage es zu beweisen, aber ich vermute stark, dass sie viele der kleineren Streitereien zwischen den Schülern selber schlichten, ohne dass jemand aus dem Kollegium es überhaupt weiß, was passiert ist", fügte sie hinzu und sowohl Snapes als auch Grangers Gesichter nahmen einen neutralen Ausdruck an, als Derwent nonchalant aus ihrem Rahmen schlich. McGonagall schien immer noch zu schlafen und Black war nicht zurückgekehrt.

Seine Chefin fuhr fort: „Manchmal haben sie auch gute Ratschläge anzubieten wenn man Ärger mit dem Aufsichtsrat oder dem Ministerium hat, aber sie scheinen alle zu ungeduldig für politische Dinge zu sein und ‚Takt' ist definitiv ein Fremdwort für Snape und das ältere Pärchen, obwohl McGonagall und Granger geringfügig diplomatischer sind."

Einige der anderen Portraits schnaubten oder lachten leise über diese Aussage.

„Es ist überhaupt kein Fremdwort", antwortete Granger gelassen ohne hochzuschauen. „Severus weiß ganz genau was Takt ist. Er sieht nur nicht den Sinn darin ihn zu benutzen."

„Sei keine Heuchlerin, Hermione", antwortete Portraitpartner mit gedehnter Stimme und sah wieder einmal belustigt aus."Ich denke viel öfter nach bevor ich rede, als du es tust."

„Nicht dass es irgendeinen Unterschied machen würde für das, was du letztendlich sagst", gab sie gelangweilt zurück.

„Sind sie immer so?", fragte Jeremiah seine Arbeitgeberin.

„ _Ja_ ", antworteten die Hälfte der Gemälde im Büro im Chor und die Direktorin kicherte als beide Portraits erfolglos versuchten verärgert auszusehen.

„Man gewöhnt sich dran. Es hindert einen daran sich zu langweilen, wenn schon sonst nichts."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass dieses Risiko jemals bestehen würde", kommentierte er und handelte sich damit Gelächter von den meisten seiner Zuhörer ein.

* * *

Nach der morgendlichen Diskussion war Jeremiah kein bisschen überrascht, als er sein Büro nach dem Mittagessen betrat, nur um Snape in einem Rahmen an der Wand vorzufinden, von dem aus er die Tür beobachtete ohne die geringste Regung zu zeigen.

„Wo ist Madam Wenlock?", fragte er und bezog sich damit auf das Portrait, das den Rahmen normalerweise besetzte, eine bekannte Arithmantikerin aus dem dreizehnten Jahrhundert, die die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte zu stricken oder zu schlafen und die niemals mit ihm sprach.

„Schmollt irgendwo nahe der Bibliothek", antwortete Snape unberührt. „Elende alte Fledermaus."

„Sie schien mir eigentlich immer ganz in Ordnung zu sein."

„Sie haben auch nicht Jahre damit verbracht ihr zuzuhören wie sie davon schwafelte wie fantastisch die Nummer sieben ist."

Da er sich entschloss das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen zuckte Jeremiah lediglich mit den Schultern und setzte sich mit seinen Unterlagen an seinen Schreibtisch, sorgsam darauf bedacht sich so lässig wie möglich zu bewegen um sicher zu gehen, dass sein unwillkommener Besucher nicht wirklich viel sehen konnte. Er hatte sich von den bewegenden, sprechenden Gemälden nie wirklich gestört gefühlt, aber dann wiederum hatten ihn die Gemälde bisher auch normalerweise in Ruhe gelassen und waren immer nur Teil der Umgebung gewesen. Es war ihm nie bewusst gewesen, wie unheimlich menschlich einige von ihnen immer noch waren.

Ein halbes Dutzend Formulare, einen kleinen Vorfall-Bericht und zwei Aufsätze später brach er ein. Als er aufsah und das verdammte Gemälde ihn immer noch beobachtete, fragte er so beiläufig wie er konnte: „Wollten Sie etwas?"

„Nein."

„Was tun Sie dann hier?"

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Ich beobachte Sie."

 _Ich geh davon aus ich hab ihm die Vorlage dafür geliefert._ „Das habe ich bemerkt. Warum beobachten Sie mich?"

„Um mehr über Sie herauszufinden."

„Sie könnten einfach fragen", sagte er entnervt.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum diese Mühe machen? Beobachten lässt mich mehr über die Menschen herausfinden als sie mir jemals erzählen würden. Das war so als ich gelebt habe und nun ist es immer noch so. Wie unterhaltsam denken Sie ist es ein Gemälde zu sein, Mr. Townsend? Wir haben nur sehr wenig mit unserer Zeit anzufangen außer in ein Fast-Koma zu verfallen, wie es einige der älteren Portraits tun, oder eben Menschen zu beobachten. An einem Ort in der Größe dieser Schule gibt es immer jemanden, der es wert ist beobachtet zu werden, und wenn es nur ist um zu sehen was gerade schrecklich schief läuft."

„Sie beobachten als alle Schüler?", fragte er.

„Ja, so viele wie möglich. Ziemlich viele Hauslehrer über die Jahre waren dankbar für die Informationen von Gemälden, die zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort waren."

„Wie behalten Sie sie alle im Auge?"

Snape sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Einfaches Beobachten."

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Portraits können Erinnerungen nicht in diesem Grad behalten."

Das Portrait des Zauberers legte den Kopf schied und sah ihn mit einer etwas distanzierten Miene an. „Jeremiah Christophe Townsend", sagte er langsam und bedachtsam. „Hufflepuff Halbblut. Vertrauensschüler und Quidditch-Ersatzspieler obwohl Sie es nie ins Hauptteam geschafft haben."

„Jeder könnte Ihnen das erzählt haben", protestierte er.

Sie haben bis zu Ihrem dritten Jahr mehr oder weniger ständig in Ihrer Nase gebohrt und haben es nicht geschafft diese Gewohnheit bis weit in Ihrem vierten Jahr abzulegen." Das Gemälde lächelte ihn ziemlich böse an. „Machen Sie Ihren Job gut und die momentanen Schüler werden nie etwas davon erfahren."

Zu seinem eigenen Schrecken merkte Jeremiah wie er rot wurde. „Der Aufsichtsrat kann die Direktorin dazu zwingen Sie zu zerstören, wissen Sie. Oder ich kann das tun wenn ich das Büro übernehme." _Ich bedrohe ein Gemälde. Was geht hier eigentlich vor._

„Ja." Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Drohung wirkt nur wenn sie drohend ist. Dieses Gemälde ist lediglich ein Abdruck des Mannes der ich war; meine Seele ist… woanders. Die Zerstörung des Gemäldes wird dem Teil von mir der ich ist, oder war, keinen Schaden zufügen. Warum sollte es mich kümmern was damit passiert?"

„Woanders? Wo?", fragte er, hauptsächlich aus Neugierde, aber auch weil er äußerst gerne das Thema wechseln wollte, weg von seinen beschämenden Kindheitsgewohnheiten.

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen. Das Jenseits geht die Lebenden nichts an."

„Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass wir nicht sonderlich gut miteinander auskommen, oder?"

Das Gemälde zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich nicht, aber ich komme eigentlich mit niemandem wirklich gut aus. Das tat ich nie."

„Nicht mal mit Hermione?", fragte Jeremiah und hoffte einen oder zwei Punkte zu ergattern um den bisher so schrecklich unfairen Wettstreit auszugleichen; das Gemälde lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Nicht mal mit ihr. Sie sollten sie mal fragen irgendwann."

„Sind all die Dinge, die man über Sie sagt wahr?", fragte er neugierig und Snape sah belustigt aus.

„Alles was in _Die Kriege des Phönix'_ steht ist wahr, auch wenn wir sicherlich nicht alles aufgeschrieben haben. Und der Rest… einiges ist es, einiges ist es sicher nicht."

„Nun, das ist… irgendwie beruhigend. Sie sagen einige sehr unheimliche Dinge über Sie, wissen Sie."

„Und das sollten sie auch", fiel eine andere Stimme ein und Hermione Grangers Portrait schloss sich Snape erneut in seinem Rahmen an. „Er war immer ein eher unheimlicher Mann."

„Danke", sagte Snape trocken und sie grinste ihn an.

„Und auch noch stolz darauf. Lass den armen Mann in Ruhe, Severus. Du kannst ihm noch auf die Nerven gehen wenn er den Job wirklich mal hat."

Augenrollend stolzierte das Gemälde ohne weiteren Kommentar außer Sichtweite und Jeremiah beäugte das Portrait der Hexe. „Über Sie sagen sie auch einige unheimliche Dinge."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte sie ihm fröhlich zu. „Es gab alle möglichen Arten von absurden Geschichten. Ich würde ihnen nicht allzu viel Beachtung zukommen lassen. Außerdem sollten Sie sich auf die Lebenden konzentrieren, nicht auf uns."

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es mir nicht möglich sein könnte Ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Granger lachte leise. „Betrachten Sie es als ein Initiationsritual. Wir verbrachten Lebzeiten damit alles was wir hatten in diese Schule zu investieren; können Sie es uns vorwerfen, dass wir sicher stellen wollen, dass sie in guten Händen ist? Sie werden auch mal so sein eines Tages, wenn Sie einer von uns sind. Jeder bisherige Direktor seit meiner Amtszeit hat diesen Spießrutenlauf hinter sich, fragen Sie eines der neueren Gemälde. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Severus hat die Wahrheit gesagt, wir haben Sie jetzt seit einiger Zeit beobachtet. Sie werden das schaffen."

„Das ist nicht sehr beruhigend."

„Das sollte es auch nicht sein", teilte sie ihm leichthin mit.

„Sie hören sich manchmal wie er an", murmelte er und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, wie er Jahre damit verbrachte, dass die beiden ihm überallhin nachfolgten und ihn kritisierten. _Jetzt verstehe ich, warum nicht mehr viele Leute diesen Job wollen._ Kein Wunder, dass der Aufsichtsrat so verschlagen gewirkt hatte, als er sich mit ihnen getroffen hatte um stellvertretender Schulleiter zu werden.

„Das ist wohl kaum eine schlechte Sache, junger Mann. Es könnte sein, dass sie ziemlich bald ihr Schulbuch aus Geschichte der Zauberei wieder lesen sollten."

 _Das hatte ich mir vorgenommen._ Nicht, dass er dachte es würde ihm irgendwie helfen. „Könnten Sie ihn bitte darum bitten mich nicht so offensichtlich zu beobachten?", fragte er, ohne viel Hoffnung, und sie lächelte.

„Selbst wenn ich denken würde, dass er darauf hören würde… wo wäre der Spaß dabei?"


End file.
